


A Lazy Christmas Morning

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Christmas Morning, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Somnophilia, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Milo promised to wake his mate up when he awoke himself, but when he does, Aiden remains fast asleep. This defencelessness arouses Milo who decides to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Kudos: 17





	A Lazy Christmas Morning

“Promise you’ll wake me up,” Aiden said in his languor.

“I promise, Aiden,” Milo nodded, on the verge of sleep himself.

It was dark, the house quiet with all its occupants presumably asleep. They were staying in Milo’s old room, which hadn’t changed much since he’d moved out in college. The bed was too small for two grown Omegas, but they didn’t mind. It forced them to snuggle close, and sleep found them just as fast, if not faster than it usually did. 

The twins woke at the break of dawn the next morning, on Christmas morning. Milo stirred to the sound of his youngest siblings scurrying down the hall. 

“Mama! Mama! Papa!” the two Betas shrieked. “It’s time for presents! Hurry!” 

Milo groaned, stretched and yawned. The sun’s light hadn’t even begun to illuminate his room yet.  _ Why do they have to wake everyone up? _

He turned his face, nuzzled the soft locks of fire-red hair, and inhaled the deep, soothing scent of his mate. 

A sound purr welled in his chest. “Mmm...” 

He would’ve gone back to sleep, but it never quite gripped him as Aiden rocked back against him. Against his morning wood. 

Milo wrapped his arm around the sleep-bound Omega, pressing the warm body to his in an attempt to still Aiden. He didn’t respond. Only kept moving, grinding against Milo’s swelling erection. 

The movements were subtle yet rhythmic, and Milo recognized them as nothing sexual. For Aiden, at least.  _ He’s probably dreaming he’s getting comfortable, or something, _ Milo thought. 

Even so, the constant rubbing was arousing. 

Remembering their conversation the night before, Milo shook the other Omega by the shoulder. A light touch, at first, increased into a real effort to wake his mate, who remained fast asleep. After multiple attempts where the best he’d earn was a low, incoherent grumble, Milo almost gave up. 

Aiden refused to wake up. 

“Come on, baby,” Milo drawled, his lips hot on Aiden’s ear. No effect. “Wake up. It’s Christmas. You asked me to wake you up.” 

Aiden did not wake. 

In fact, he was so entranced by sleep, he was oblivious to the lewd noise rolling off his tongue when he rolled onto his back, breaking out of Milo’s embrace. To him, a mere groan of dissatisfaction. To Milo, a long, sensual moan, making his blood boil with want. Aiden squirmed, forcing his shirt up over his torso, showing off the defined V of his hips, and slipped his hand into his briefs. He didn’t play with himself but adjusted his cock after becoming entangled in the fabric. 

Milo watched with rapt attention, eyes following his mate’s hand, mouth going dry. He swallowed a moan as naughty ideas swirled within his mind. If he wasn’t rock hard before then, he was now. 

He touched the Omega’s stomach, running feather-light, tickling fingers just above the waistband. The flat surface of skin rose with a stuttered breath when he grazed over the navel, up to a perked nipple. He bit his lip. 

“If you don’t wake up... I... I might do something bad to you,” Milo said. 

No answer. 

It was almost like laying next to a corpse. However, Aiden’s body was still warm, his chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath, eyelids twitching as he dreamt. He slept without a care in the world, and it made Milo want to break this calmness. 

Milo sat up, careful not to shake the bed and wake Aiden, and shuffled between his mate’s thighs. They fell open without the slightest hint of resistance. Lifting his mate’s knee, he saw a bit of flesh peeking through the Omega’s briefs’ leg holes. His hands trembled with the urge to tear and grope, but Milo forced himself to go slow. He made Aiden’s briefs down the thighs, and the Omega was surprisingly helpful, lifting his hips and wiggling just so. He tossed the garments to the side of the bed. 

Fingertips played soft circles over the newly exposed skin, which reacted with wave after wave of tiny gooseflesh. Up lean, muscled thighs. Across a flat belly. Over soft abs. 

Milo moved Aiden’s limp hand aside, revealing his mate’s cock. It laid limp over a thick bush of coarse, copper hairs, trimmed short.  _ Just how I like it. _ He scratched the wiry hairs, loving the feel of the Omega’s pubes, before moving downwards. He didn’t take Aiden’s cock in his hand yet but instead felt the small sack beneath. 

He pulled and squeezed, kneading with a soft hand, using the barest of pressure. Hard enough it didn’t tickle, but gentle enough, it wouldn’t pull the Omega from his sleep. The cock twitched with his touch, stiffening a little. 

Milo grinned wolfishly, biting his tongue and eyeing his mate with hunger and lust. “Last chance, Aiden. Wake up.” 

His heart pinched when Aiden frowned and mumbled something incomprehensible.  _ What will he do if he wakes up? What if he doesn’t want this, and he pushes me away? But... I can’t stop now. I should. But I can’t. _ He held the air in his lungs, ceased all activity, and bore his eyes on the sleeping Omega’s face. 

Aiden’s face softened again, and Milo relaxed. 

Milo’s touch ghosted over the hardening shaft, a long, languid upward stroke. He reached the glan, tightening his fist only lightly, before bringing his hand back down to the base. 

The cock beneath his fingers twitched when he reached the head. A small pearl of pre oozed from the tip when he tightened his hand. He collected it with his thumb, pressing down over the slit, and spread the moisture around the smooth head. It hardened fast under his teasing attention. He paid close attention to coaxing it without rousing the Omega from his slumber. 

When it was fully erect, and his strokes drew soft noises from his mate’s throat, Milo started jerking his hand with clear intent. He only eve slowed his pace when Aiden’s brows furrowed. He loved watching his mate’s face twisting and relaxing knowing he was in control of the pleasure he received. 

Aiden’s lips came apart, a thin slit, enough for a small whimper to escape his throat. Against the still silence of the room, the little noise rang out like a loud cry of ecstasy. It caught Milo by surprise, and he paused, wide-eyed, heart thumping wildly in his ears. 

He was making Aiden feel good.  _ And you don’t even know it’s happening to you. What are you dreaming about, Aiden? _

He bent down to lick a wet stripe along the underside of the stiff cock in his hand, feeling along the thickest vein, swirling around the tip. He sucked on the head, tasted the salty dew seeping from the slit, and finally took the whole length in his mouth. It was easy, he’d done it many times, and he knew his mate’s shape, how to drive the other Omega mad with pleasure. 

_ “Uuuuuh… Mmm! Mmmhhhh…”  _ Aiden moaned, hips bucking. 

The head of his cock hit the back of Milo’s throat, and he had to fight his gag reflex. His mate mewled, making him shiver with pride while a warm tingle travelled to his balls. His cock twitched hard with anticipation. 

He sucked harder, hollowed his cheeks, swirled his tongue, and bobbed his head. Mingled frothy spit with pre-cum until he had no choice but to hold his hair out of the way of the slippery mess he was making of his mate. He came up when the cock twitched on his tongue, panting hard, swallowing what he could. 

Aiden whined in his sleep, hips thrusting, desperate for more. Milo couldn’t let his lazy mate cum so quickly, though. Milo snickered, his hand wrapping around the stiff length but not stroking. 

“You’re really gonna let me do whatever I want, huh?” 

Milo waited for the tension in his mate to settle before bringing his mouth down onto that hard cock again. He lapped at the shaft, the thick vein on the underside, the swollen and blushing head. He cleaned the remnants of his mess. 

He reached the ballsack hanging beneath, he took them in his mouth one ball at a time, sucking and rolling them on his tongue. It didn’t quite rile Aiden the same, but little noises, sweet and contented sighs, still leaked from his parted lips. 

Unable to resist, Milo slipped a hand into his own underwear and jerked himself. He kept a light grip on his cock, teasing while he tortured his mate.

His patience had its limit.

He wouldn’t allow the Omega to cum yet, but Milo didn’t want to wait for his mate’s climax to reach his own. Sitting up on his heels, his free hand stroking Aiden’s leaking cock to keep him moaning and squirming, he quickened the pace over his own erection. His hand became a blur of movement as he fucked his fist up and down his shaft. 

Pleasure built in a crescendo of swirling heat before erupting. His eyes rolled back, his jaws locked, muffling the animalistic grunt rising in his throat. He pumped his cock, forcing each shot of hot cum out of him, painting the sleeping Omega. He aimed his cock against Aiden’s taint, spilling directly on his ass, with the last remaining brain cells he could summon. 

_ One shot. Two shots. Three shots.  _ Erupting until Milo was utterly spent. 

He collapsed, catching the weight of his body on his arms, and rode the lingering effects of his orgasm. Breathing heavy, swallowing hard, he ground against Aiden’s body. A comfortable pleasure that didn’t aggravate his sensitive cock. 

After steadying his breathing and working up some spit in his mouth, he pushed himself back and spat on Aiden’s cock. His body came alive at the first touch, thrusting into Milo’s tight fist. 

His saliva slicked the stiff flesh between his fingers, allowing him to jerk his mate hard, fast, working the Omega into a delirium of pleasure.

_ “Aaahn... Mmm... Uuuuhhh,” _ Aiden cried out in sweet, panting breaths. 

Milo loved those sleepy sounds that rolled off of his mate’s lips. He loved the lack of inhibitions to keep him from bucking and thrusting upwards in the quest for his own pleasure. When he stopped his hand, refusing the Omega the orgasm he worked so hard to obtain, he relished in the impatient writhing and needy cries of a man trying to cum. 

It rekindled his spent passion, though he waited to touch himself again. “You’re pretty good at driving me crazy,” Milo said, a purr in his chest, “But this… You’re amazing like this. I can’t get enough of you.” 

Aiden moaned as if answering him.  _ “Uhhhhuuuuhhh… Uhhh… Uuuuuuuhhhh…” _ Low, lecherous moans. Keening cries of pleasures. Mumbling incoherent protest when Milo stopped. 

The sleeping Omega’s stomach was sticky with pre-cum, the tip of his cock leaking like a faucet. Milo wouldn’t be able to edge his mate much longer. So he decided to move to the main act, and he dragged his hand down, lower than Aiden’s ball, rubbing along the taint, his cum growing tacky until he found the tight puckered hole. 

He played circles around Aiden’s entrance, and it opened to his touch when he applied mild pressure. He pushed in with his index finger first, slickened with cum, feeling along the smooth walls for that one spot that would make his mate see stars -- or dream them. 

Aiden’s body arched, back lifting off the bed. “Ah!” His body responded in delight to the sensation of Milo’s finger in his ass. 

The sleeping spell claiming the Omega’s body left him pliable and receptive. When Milo added a second finger, he thrust his hips back onto the digits, twisting his body, so each shallow movement struck his prostate at just the right angle and pressure. Milo had to cover his mouth to drown the lustful sounds he made, and he bunched the sheets in his fists. 

Milo didn’t even need to try to find the spot, which felt good to Aiden; the Omega guided him. He drummed his fingers, making his mate twitch and writhe. 

_ “Hmmmm… Uuuuuhhhh… Aaaahh… Hngh!” _

Aiden’s insides fluttered around his fingers, squeezing and holding tight. When he pulled back, the Omega’s ass sucked him back in.

_ “Nnnghhh… N-nooo… mmm…”  _ the sleeping Omega cried out, Aiden’s body knowing all too well he wouldn’t get to cum. Again. Even in sleep, Aiden chased after his climax, which must have been growing painful by now. 

Milo pulled his fingers out, once again refusing Aiden’s orgasm. 

“Sorry, baby,” Milo said without an ounce of sympathy for the sleeping Omega. “You’ll get to come soon enough.” 

He patted the side of his mate’s thighs, and the legs obeyed some silent command, lifting and bending at the knees. He pushed Aiden’s knees down, folding the Omega in half and exposing his winking hole. “Look at that eager little thing begging to be filled,” he chuckled and line. 

He lined his cock, rubbing the head into the crease of his ass, and taunted the tight breach when the sudden knock at his door almost made him jump out of his skin. 

His head whipped to his... unlocked door.  _ Fuck!! How could I have been so stupid? _

If he leapt out of bed, it would creak, hinting at the activity, and he doubted he could reach it in time before whoever stood on the other side could open it. If it was Noah and Asher, the two youngest boys, he wouldn’t even have time to put his foot on the floor that the door would swing open. 

“Milo?” 

His heart pinched when he heard the voice of a mature man, but couldn’t attribute it to any of his brothers or his father. A long, deep breath of relief clung to his lungs. 

His mother knocked again, calling out, “Milo? Aiden? You guys have to wake up. Everyone else is awake. We’re waiting on you two.” 

“We’re opening the gifts! We’re opening the gifts!” 

Milo dreaded the sound of the twins’ voices, but when accompanied by their mother, he didn’t see them as a threat anymore. He stayed still, his eyes glued to the door. 

“Milo!” one of the twins whined. 

The doorknob moved a little, enough to have Milo’s heart thumping fast in his chest, but it stopped. “No, Asher,” his mom said. 

“Why!?” the pup demanded, unhappy. 

“Yeah! Why!? It’s present time!” 

For a moment, he worried the twins might get the better of their mother, but he stood firm on offering Milo and Aiden a bit of added privacy. “They’re grown-ups now. You can’t barge into their room without permission,” their mother said. 

_ Thank god! _ He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to catch himself a sleeping, defenceless Omega for the world. 

Again, his mom knocked and called for both of them. Again, he didn’t answer. He waited for the quietude once more. He waited to be free to carry on, but his hand had travelled to the comforter, in case he needed to cover their nudity. After a final attempt, his mom left, along with the twins. 

Milo breathed a sigh of relief; his body trembled from the adrenaline rush, heart pounded in his ears. His cock had never been so hard, hot, and pulsing. The idea of being caught had never aroused him before. A wolfish smirk tugged at his lips. 

“Hear that, baby?” he chuckled, brushing his hand over Aiden’s cheek. He was still sound asleep. “My Mom would have caught us. I never locked the door. Isn’t it exciting?” 

His words didn’t reach the Omega. 

Milo’s eyes drifted back to his mate’s asshole, the tight ring still begging for his cock. “Now... where were we...” 

He couldn’t wait anymore, lest his cock explode. He pressed his index and middle finger to the unconscious Omega’s rim. It swallowed him without hesitation. “Oh yeah. You’re ready for me, baby.” 

Milo pulled Aiden’s legs up, resting the ankles against his shoulders, and aligned himself with the Omega’s hungry entrance. His cock slipped in with a gentle push of his hips. 

_ “Oh, fuuuck, Aiden!” _ He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from cumming right there and then. 

Little by little, the tight walls opened to him, drawing him in deeper at slow increments. He paused when he bottomed out and hung his head, closing his eyes while he filled his mind with mundane images. He had to abate this sensation in his ball before he could move, but Aiden made it hard. He kept wiggling, groaning and whimpering, and quivering around his cock. Like his ass was trying to wring the cum out of him. 

He pulled his hips back and then pushed all the way in again, slow and tantalizing. Over and over again. Until Aiden’s lips fell apart and cried out a long, low noise, like a growl mixed in with a purr, that sent sparks flying up and down Milo’s spine and across his skin. His hips jerked forward, hard. 

He gripped one of the legs pressed against his chest with one hand and let the weight of his body fall upon Aiden when he leaned. Like this, he relieved the ache in his thighs by letting gravity do all the hard work for him while he thrust his cock into the Omega’s ass. 

_ In and out. In and out. In and out. _

Milo’s hips snapped hard. The sound of flesh slapping flesh engulfed his grunts and Aiden’s soft noises. His balls smacked back and forth with the strength of his pistoning hips. His heart drummed as pleasure amounted in him. Sharp rolling hips sent a torrent of sensation through him, through the length of his cock, into his balls. Aiden clamped down around him, and it tore the air straight out of his lungs.  _ “Uhhhhnnngg… G-god, fuck…” _ His eyes fluttered, blind with pleasure. 

_ “Ahn! A-aahhh! Mmm! Uuuuuhhhhh…” _ Aiden moaned in reply. Milo had found his mate’s prostate, no doubt about that, and he did all he could to strike at it as often as he could. 

When Milo opened his eyes, he met his mate’s own green eyes, staring hard at the place where their bodies joined. Aiden looked confused and not in a pleasant way. His hips stuttered, shocked and a little scared, while his mind fought the urge to keep going and stop at once. 

Shame and guilt soured his mood, making his cock soften. He was pulling out, his mind reeling, when Aiden grabbed his ass, squeezing hard, digging nails into his flesh, and him down, their bodies flush again. 

He gasped -- or was it Aiden who keened in his ear? -- as his cock sank back into that tight warmth. His skin prickled with goosebumps. 

“Don’t stop!” the other Omega stammered between heated breaths—hot, wet breaths dancing over the skin of Milo’s neck. 

Milo’s brain shut down. He froze. “Are you... are you sure?” 

“Hnng! Yes!” Aiden said. He moved his hips over Milo’s cock, fucking himself with an awkward determination. 

It made his blood boil, his cock pulse, and primal darkness enshrouded his vision. He became a beast ruled by nothing but some primal need to breed, to dominate.  _ Bite him! Bite him! Bite him! _ A growl welled in his throat, but he couldn’t stop the rumbling lurched forward, mouth open, teeth bared and itching. His tongue found the burning flesh of Aiden’s throat, and he bit down before losing himself entirely to an internal whirlwind that wiped away each of his thoughts. 

He slammed his cock into that tight heat over and over, fingers digging into soft muscles. A powerful pulse shot against his tongue and all around his cock. His senses blew to a flash of white, and his eyes rolled back. He came hard, making his ears ring and his jaws lock. His body twitched with every spurt of hot seed he poured into the easy body beneath him. 

The black dots filling his vision decreased in numbers, and he heard the sound of raspy whimpers, urging his back. He was panting over the Omega. Their bodies trembled with intense tremors of the last languid was of their orgasm. 

His mouth was the first part of his body he regained control of. The muscles in his jaws felt stiff, though he knew he hadn’t pierced Aiden’s flesh. 

When he had the strength, Milo pushed his upper body up, making his hips roll, unfortunately, at the same time. He was sensitive, and the sensation was most offending, but it made Aiden squirm for more. Grunting, the refractory period demanded he wait before he tried to continue. He’d already cum twice, after all. 

“I-it’s not enough,” Aiden said, “Please… keep going…” The Omega’s body undulated, his ass moving up and down Milo’s cock. Muscular thighs wrapped around, keeping them bound. 

Cum painted Aiden’s stomach, making it clear he’d orgasmed as well, but his cock was still rock hard. 

“Aiden!” he hissed, grabbing his mate’s hips to steady them. 

Aiden squirmed, grunted, and fought his grip. “Nooo! Keep going! K-keep --  _ hnnnng!” _ His body moved with so much effort, Milo couldn’t hold him. He arched his back, grabbed at Milo’s arms for leverage, and he fucked himself exactly how he wanted it.  _ “Don’t stop fuuuucking me!” _

Milo lost his grip and doubled over with his hands on both sides of Aiden. The heady scent of his mate wafted up, tricking his mind and body: his hips moved of their own volition, answering the call of his mate’s need for satiation despite his own discomfort. 

He pounded his softening cock in Aiden’s ass, but he knew he wouldn’t make it. His cock would deflate, slipping out on its own, and he’d be too soft then to provide for his mate. 

He wrapped his hand around the Omega’s cock and stroked it. Hard. Fast. The vigorous movements blurring his hand as he sought to wrench an orgasm from his Omega. A few good tugs had his body seizing, his back arching high and his ass clamping down like a vice around Milo’s cock. His mouth opened around a loud moan, which was promptly muffled by a pillow. 

White spunk shot from his cock and onto his bare chest, convulsing hard with each wave of his climax. Milo milked every drop out of him. He whimpered a long, nasal sound when he flopped back down onto the mattress, the pillow removed. 

Spent and exhausted, Milo collapsed over his mate, who received him with open arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and contentment, and his mate did the same. He was hot, sweaty, and the cum between their bodies had grown tacky, but he didn’t mind it. He liked it, in fact. They lay there, dirty and sticky, for a long time. 

“You should’ve woken me up,” Aiden finally said, his voice a little hoarse. 

Milo cringed. “I tried, but you wouldn’t wake up… Are you… angry?” 

There was a certain reluctance in his mate’s scent, which made Milo nervous. There were no excuses for his behaviour. He didn’t know what had possessed him to do something like this. 

“No… I mean, it was a little… weird… waking up to that,” Aiden said, “But I’m not angry. It felt good, and I like having you inside of me.” 

Milo gave a small, embarrassed chuckle as his qualms eased. He didn’t want to make a habit out of doing things like this. Without permission, without first discussing it. He’d taken quite a bit of pleasure in the act -- perhaps more so than Aiden realized -- but it was a dangerous kind of pleasure, one addicting sentiment of power he craved to hold within the palm of his hand. 

Once again, the sound of little feet stomping up the staircase and shouts of, “Milo! Milo! Aiden! Presents! Milo! Aiden!” disturbed their moment. 

Milo groaned, and Aiden giggled softly. 

“Milo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is the door locked?” 

Milo seized as his eyes fell upon the other Omega, his face blanching at the realization. While he could trust his mother to knock and wait for an answer, his brothers weren’t known to be all that fond of privacy and hardly respected most boundaries. 

When the steps reached the landing, Milo leapt out of bed with all the strength he didn’t have after sex and bound for the door. His hand clamped down on the knob just in time to stop it from turning. He gripped it hard. He flipped the lock before letting go to watch it rattle. 

“Milo! Aiden! Milo!” two little identical voices called from the other side. The boys knocked hard on the door, incessantly, to the stupid  _ tock! tock! tock-tock-tock! tock! tock!  _ Over and over again. 

“What!?” Milo finally answered, annoyed. 

He turned to Aiden, who was getting up and out of bed to clean up and get dressed. Milo did the same, using the shirt he’d worn the previous day to wipe his cock. By the time a new set of hollers and knocks rang out through the room, they were dressed in their pyjamas -- they had to feign having only just woken up. 

Milo opened his mouth to speak, but his father’s Alpha voice drowned his words. 

“Noah! Asher! Get down here right now!” 

“Yes, Papa!” one twin replied. 

“But what about Milo?” the other asked rebelliously. 

“Yeah, what about Milo?” 

“Downstairs! Now!” their father growled. 

Little feet scampered down the stairs again, leaving Milo and Aiden alone once more. They looked at each other, somewhat thankful they hadn’t needed to face the scrutiny of the twins. They were so nosy that they would have sniffed about the room, without a doubt. 

“Well,” Aiden started, coming close to Milo, “Should we go downstairs to join the rest of your family?” 

“ _ Our _ family,” Milo corrected his mate with a smug grin. 

“Our family, then.” 

Milo nodded. He unlocked the door, opening it just a crack, enough for him to peek through and lead the way out of the bedroom. They stop in the bathroom first to brush their teeth and shower. Then they padded their way down the stairs and into the living room. 

Their parents sat on the loveseat while the two youngest pups tore through wrapping paper like two savage little beasties. However, wild and disorderly as they were, the living room was immaculate and not a single scrap of wrapping paper lingering on the ground. Milo’s father was always quick to clean up behind them. Nesrine and Wesley sat on the couch, with Nessie’s Omega friend, Elizabeth, nestled in Wesley’s lap. Elijah sat on the floor, by their mother, while Flynn and Oliver fished through the gifts still under the tree. 

“Well, well, well!” their father called out to them, “Look at what the cat dragged in for Christmas!”

The twins abandoned the gifts they were busy unwrapping and bounced their way. “Milo! Aiden!” They hugged their waists, holding on tight, and then pressed the two Omegas to open their presents first.

The box was small, and nothing rattled from within when Milo shook it. When it fell open, once the little string came undone, a quaint little winter landscape was revealed, snowy trees with a little house and all. Then, Milo fished out the gift he’d brought for Aiden. More presents went around, the majority of which were for Asher and Noah, who were younger. Milo’s parents got him quite a few art supplies, and for Aiden, a watch and a new laptop to help him with his studies in the upcoming year. Everyone had a little stocking full of all sorts of little goodies, from toiletries to candy.

The rest of the day went by in amiable company with lots of laughter and a lot more obnoxious singing from the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.
> 
> We also get to welcome a new patron! A wonderful friend, artist and POC for you to follow on


End file.
